In Love With The Enemy
by Empv
Summary: After the third Diray of a Whimpy Kid movie it was back to school for Rowley but he and Patty started to have deep feelings for each other and with those deep feelings Rowley wondered how will this affect he and Greg's friendship if Greg finds out?
1. chapter 1:On the bus

Today was back to school day for Rowley. He got his lucky flannel shirt on ,then, his backpack and he was ready to go. He ran out of his house to the bus stop. Rowley looked around to see the bus coming towards him . He smiled ,he couldn't wait to go back to school to see Greg. Rowley got on the bus when it stopped and took his seat . He looked out of the window. The bus would stop at the school next. He couldn't wait to just run right in to see Greg and ask about how was his last summer date with Holly. Rowley's smile turned into a frown ever since Greg and Holly started going out he was left wondering will he ever get a date? Who knows? The bus rolled on. Rowley looked out from the window again to see if he was getting closer to the school. Rowley sighed as he was moving away from the window. He moved away from the window . A person sat down with him "Who are you?" asked Rowley. "Don't you remember me ,Greg's loser friend!?" yells the person .Rowley stayed quiet ,listening to recognize that person's voice "Patty Farrell?" asked Rowley "Oh look ,you remember me now move!" states Patty. She stood over Rowley's seat and tried to push him."Stop!" shouts Rowely nervously wishing he could be anywhere but there. Somehow ,while Patty was pushing him so hard ,she accidentally fell on him they looked at each other and blushed as they got up they looked in different directions. While blushing ,Rowley will Patty be his future date? What will Greg think of him if he dates his enemy? As the bus stops at the school Rowley and Patty quickly got off of the bus pretending nothing had happened "You know what I'll just walk you to class okay?" asked Patty sweetly "Wow that's strangely nice of you Patty." said Rowley. "Yeah I'm nice." said Patty as Rowley did an awkward chuckle remembering how she always teased him and Greg as he quickly catches up to her into the school.


	2. Chapter 2:Hey Greg!

As Rowley follows Patty to where his class before long they stopped at a door. "I think this is your classroom." said Patty. Rowely quickly looked through the door, it was his class. He could see that Greg was in his seat.Rowley turned to Patty, "I guess I should go in." he said blushing just a little. "Are you in my class?" asked Rowley. "Oh ,I'm a different class from now on." said Patty. Rowley responded with a small chuckle "Good." . "Well ,enjoy your class." sad Patty. Rowley blushed back at her, "You too." He pushed the door open."Ah , there you are, Mr.Jefferson." said the teacher. Rowley looked around at the class "Aren't you going to take your seat?" asked the teacher. "Yep", said Rowley. He quickly sat down in a seat next to Greg's "Hey Greg!" said Rowley. "Hi Rowley." said Greg . They did their secret hand shake."So how did you and Holly's date go on the last day of summer?" asked Rowley. "Good." said Greg as he waved Holly over. "Well I'm glad to hear that." said Rowley with a smile .He looked from the window door he could see Patty was gone.


	3. Chapter 3:Outside

Outside the school,Greg and Rowley were in their gym uniforms talking to each other.

"So Rowley, how was it with you on the bus?" asked Greg .

"Ummm." answered Rowley, trying to keep his secret that he met Patty there."It was good." Rowley said.

"Alright." said Greg ,giving Rowley a smile,he continued,I heard were getting a new gym teacher."

"Oh." said Rowley.

"Yeah, he is much nicer then Coach Malone." said Greg "

"Oh,I kinda like Coach Malone." said Rowley ,Patty came to them"Well if we have a new gym teacher, she will teach me to be much stronger to beat up you, Greg." said Patty.She cackled at Greg ,then,looks over at Rowley ,then, blushes at him then ran off.


	4. Chapter 4:Sport Madness

Everybody got up from their seats to go meet their new gym teacher.

"Alright everybody." a loud female voice boomed,I'm Couch Katie!" announced gym teacher.

"Yes, a female!" cheered Patty ,in her head. It would be rude for her to shout it out that finally the girls had someone on their side.

"I know you all had a gym teacher when you were in 6th grade and 7th grade but he got transferred to another school . So,ready to have a good time?" asked Couch Katie in encouragement.

"Yeah!" shouted everybody back at her.

"Alright! Love the enthusiasm already!" smiled Coach Katie cheerfully. "Let's start with soccer." began Coach Katie.

Later..

Soccer was madness ! Everyone went crazy on each other,kicking the ball , running and having fun. Greg and Rowely went after the ball ,but ,they saw a herd of kids heading towards them like a herd of buffalo ! Patty was in the lead.

"You go on ,I'll distract them!" yelled Greg .Rowely looked at the ball . He started to kick it but Patty got in his way!

"It's mine Rowely!" yelled Patty .Rowely did a little squeak as he tried to kick the ball . It went to try and pass Patty but Patty has been blocking Its path . Rowely tried again. She continued on blocking it but somehow Rowely accidentally tripped over the soccer ball and landed on Patty. They both stared into each others eyes they didn't know what to say or do. The whole soccer field was silent. Rowely felt like a bunch of eyes are staring at him .Rowely looked back at Patty still not sure on what to say.


	5. Chapter 5:Questions

After Gym~

"Rowely, what is with you staring at Patty like that?," asked Greg.

"Oh ,um ,nothing..heh..heh..heh!", giggled Rowely. She was blushing, trying to get away from Greg.

"Wait, Rowely! Pleas tell me! I won't get mad! Go ahead, tell me!", pleaded Greg.

"Okay,you promise you wouldn't get mad?",asked Rowely (to be sure about what is she was about to tell Greg)

"I promise! I mean, You're my best friend." says Greg. Rowely let out a smile too.

"Your my best friend too.",said Rowely.

"Now tell me.", said Greg with a big smirk on his face.

"Okay." ,said Rowely trying to think how she is going to tell his best friend

"I think..." before Rowely could finish his sentence, the bell rung which means it was time to move to another class.

"Oh is that the bell I think it's time to go to another class!" ,shouted Rowely as he ran quickly as he could to the next class. Greg smiled and roll his eyes then catches up to Rowely.


	6. Chapter 6:Let’s Pretend

After School~

Rowely was at the bus stop,waiting for the bus. While waiting, Patty came. She walked up and was right next to him. Rowely looked at her, she looked back at him. Rowely turned his head quickly away, his cheeks were blushing.

"H-Hey,Patty.", he greeted her. He stared at her then looked away quickly. Patty looked at him,even though, he was looking away from her.

"Hey,Rowely.",said Patty. She stared off, to see if the bus was coming.

The wait was getting too quiet and slightly uncomfortable,so,Rowely tried to start a conversation with Patty.

"That was pretty weird, right? Imagine that.. me falling on you during gym in front of everyone, right?", asked Rowely. Patty giggled at the thought,but, all of a sudden,stopped.

"Hey, um,Rowely.. about what happened today, just really embarrassed me! Can we pretend that didn't happen?",asked Patty.

Rowely looked away from her and saw the bus driving up. He looked back at her,

"Yeah,let's pretend.", agreed Rowely. Both of them got on the bus together.


	7. Chapter 7:Rumors

The Next Day~

When Rowely arrived at school, he got the feeling everyone was looking at him. He heard whispers around him. They went from student to student around him on his way to class. It made him a little nervous inside. The more he heard it closing in on him which made him try to get to class faster. He took his seat next to Greg.

"Greg, people are talking behind me.",he whispered to him.

"About what?", asked Greg.

"About how Patty fell on me yesterday.", whispered Rowely.

"What are they?", said Greg.

He spotted two kids nearby talking. Greg tried to listen in to what they are saying, but can't seem to understand it. He turned to Rowely.

"I don't hear what they are talking about.", said Greg.

Rowely became silent as the school bell rang. In Rowely's head, he wasn't sure on who started the rumor. It can't be Greg could it? No Greg is his friend he would never do that could he?


	8. Chapter 8:Hey Patty!

A Few Minutes Later After Class~

Rowely went to his locker to sort out some stuff. The moment he finished and slammed the door to his locker, Patty appeared right next to him. Rowely jumped up, startled, until he saw that it was her. He let out a chuckle.

"Hey, Patty.",laughed Rowely nervously.

He looked up at her. He could see the worried look in Patty's face.

"Rowely, did you spread rumors about what happened at gym?",asked Patty nervously. Anger, embarrassment and sadness appeared in Rowely's eyes.

"Patty, you heard about the rumors too?", thought Rowely to himself.

He looked over to Patty who still looked worried. He didn't know who started those rumors. Surely it couldn't be Greg, his best friend. He would never do that!

Rowely took a deep sigh,

"I don't know Patty, but ,I sure didn't.",said Rowely.

Patty took a sigh of relief.

Patty looked around to see if anyone was watching. This time turned out everyone else around them was busy doing their own thing.

Rowely was confused at first.

"Um...Patty what are you looking at...",Rowely paused.

Before he could say anything, Patty gave Rowely a hug. Rowely wasn't sure what to do at first, but, hugged her back.After they are finished hugging, the bell rung, Patty left to go to her class.

She whispered, "Thank you.".


	9. Chapter 9:Patty’s Homelife

After School~

Patty didn't really want to come home after school. At home, her parents usually were still working. They didn't really pay attention to Patty's every want and need. Patty's older sister, Phoebe, was not too comforting to Patty either. Phoebe mostly cared about hanging out with friends, being on her phone , and sneaking out to go to house parties. Phoebe loved to date charming bad boys. This made more trouble at home, which, did not involved Patty either. So, being ignored kind of made things worse. The more Patty thought, the angrier she got.

Patty didn't want to get off the school bus. She had no choice.

"Hello misery of a dump.",grunted Patty.

She took one broad look at the place she called home. Then, she walked to the front door. Big surprise, no one was home.Patty sighed, maybe her parents are away at a business meeting? Maybe her sister was at another party with her friends...again.Patty spotted a sticky note on the fridge so she walked over to see what it said.

Patty,

Mom and Dad are at a business meeting. Your older sister will be watching you tonight.

The phone number below.

(516) 555-2888

Is for you to order pizza as your dinner.

Love,Mom

After reading the note, Patty rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Yeah, right.. as if she ever thought of caring about me!",said Patty.

She was so angry at the thought that her parents believed Phoebe ever cared to watch over her. The reality was Phoebe cared more about herself better then Patty.

Patty called the pizza place to make her order.

When the pizza delivery guy came with the pizza,Patty paid for it with the money that her mom left out for her. Phoebe walked in just in time to eat.

"Where's Mom and Dad?",asked Phoebe.

She looked around the room,as she pulled out her chair. Phoebe realized there is no sign of them. Patty looked up at her with a mouth full of pizza. Patty gulped down her food, and started to speak,

"Business meeting."answered Patty.

"Ugh again? Whatever, me and Chase are going on a date tonight. Tell Mom and Dad that I won't be back until midnight.",instructed Phoebe.

"Phoebe...Mom and Dad hate Chase. They are not going to like this that you are still seeing him and that you are going on another date with him." said Patty.

"Mom and Dad are never happy about the stuff I do anyway. They only care about their jobs and never even notice us. Maybe they won't care that I'm going to be gone.",replied Phoebe.

Meanwhile~

Patty was finished eating and went into her room to do homework. While doing her homework, she heard a motorcycle outside. She decided to look outside. She peeked, it was her older sister riding off with her boyfriend, Chase. Who knew where they were going? Chase dropped a cigarette on the street before speeding off into the distance.This made Patty annoyed. Chase is just some immature teenager who smokes,rides his motorcycle in the night and encourages Phoebe to do things that she shouldn't. Patty promised herself that if she ever gets a boyfriend, it would be nobody like Chase. That made her think about Rowely,Rowely is a sweet,jolly and friendly kid. He always had a kind word to say. His life must be very different from hers. Maybe his parents gave him the attention that told him he was important. She knew that was missing from her life. He has been lucky, she thought. Another thought came into her head when she thought about Rowely,

"Do I like him?", she asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10:Patty’s Parents

After Patty finished her homework, she decided to go to bed early. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed and under the covers. She turned off lamp that was on her nightstand and went to sleep.Patty wasn't asleep for long she heard a door open and shut from downstairs that almost jolted Patty awake...it was her parents.

Downstairs~

Barbra Farrell and Jason Farrell, Patty and Phoebe's mother and father, owned a very successful sports company. They had been at a business meeting. They had come up with ways they could make their sports company better. That made them work hard and not pay attention to what they're kids were doing.

"We're home!",shouted Barbra to an empty room.

"Where's Phoebe and Patty?",asked Jason.

Barbra wasn't sure where could her daughters be?

She knew she left a note for Patty. She had told her that her sister would be watching her. Still there was no sign of Phoebe or Patty.

"I'll check upstairs.",said Barbra.

She went upstairs while her husband followed her.

In Patty's Room~

Patty listened what was going on downstairs. She couldn't believe her parents had finally realized what was going on. Barbra and Jason burst through Patty's door. Patty was face to face with her parents.

"Oh there you are! Patty where's you're sister then?" Asked Barbra.

"She left...",said Patty.

Barbra gasped she could not believe her ears. Her eldest daughter left the house, leaving Patty unsupervised.

Jason couldn't believe it either.

"That's it! I'm calling the police to file a runaway report!",said Jason.

He left Patty's room to call the police to search for Phoebe.

"Thanks for letting us know Patty. I'm sorry you had to be alone. I don't know where Phoebe is...",said Barbra.

She went to join her husband to look for Phoebe.


	11. Chapter 11:Stressful Day

The Next Day~

The next day was school for Patty.Patty wasn't excited at all. The thoughts of her parents searching where Phoebe meant that they noticed that something was wrong finally. There was, also, kinda the idea that her parents were onto another problem. Phoebe actions made Patty feel like, she's been neglected by her family.

After The Bus Dropped Patty Off~

Patty walked through the crowded hallways with an unhappy look on her face,how many people were around her? She was trying to go through her locker to organize her stuff. What she didn't know as she passed through was that everyone had heard the rumors of her and Rowely being together. And it was still spreading!

"Are they really together?",one kid asked.

"What why would Rowely, who is so kind and nice, be with someone like her?" asked another kid. "Yeah, remember.. throughout 6th grade and 7th grade, she tried to bully him and his friend.. what's his name.",said a third kid.

The kids that were talking behind Patty's back disgusted her with that talk.

"Why wouldnt Patty date someone she picked on, isn't that weird?",said the last kid.

The kids weren't wrong though Patty has always been the mean girl in school and everyone was afraid of her.

What they didn't see was the trouble she has gone trough at home. The kids had truly upset her.Patty spun around to what the kid had just said,

"Would you guys stop jabbering about me and Rowely!?",yelled Patty angrily.

The kids backed away a little, frightened of Patty's yelling, "Oh Patty we all saw during gym class and we believe you two are in love.", laughed one kid.

"No we're not,we're in no romantic relationship!",yelled Patty.

"Oh yeah, we saw you two talking yesterday!"said another kid.

Patty got real mad! Patty slammed the kid onto the locker,

"Were you spying on me ? My life is no one's business!",roared Patty.

"We just wanted you to know, Patty ,everyone in the school is curious."said the kid nervously. "Well, tell them the rumors aren't true. I'm sick of them!",yelled Patty.

"We can't some people can't stop shipping you guy...",the kid mumbled.

Patty growled like a lion. as she slapped the kid. Then watched the kid collapse to the ground then she kicked the child in the chest. This made everyone else around her feel frightened and ran.

Patty huffed and puffed a little. She looked to do what she just did. It made her feel good a little to get her anger out,but ,it also made her feel worse on the inside. She felt bad for hurting people. It created more problems for her.

Patty's face changed a little, "Here let me help.",she offered.

"No don't touch me!",said the kid.

The kids who witnessed the fighting brought over the teacher and the teacher couldn't believe her eyes, "Patricia Ferrell to the principal's office NOW!",yelled the teacher.


	12. Chapter 12:The Principal

Patty and the kid were sitting in the principal's office. Patty's face was completely down before the principal could even get her attention and make her turn to face it",

"Oh what seems to be the problem this time?"asked Mrs.Marcy.

She sounded like she was stressed out from her job,

"Mrs.Marcy , Patty attacked me.",said the kid loud and clear.

The vice principal rolled her eyes. She wasn't always impressed in Patty's behavior.

"Patty...did you attack this boy?",she asked.

She was trying to be soft, waiting for an answer.Patty stood silent.

"Patty, I'm talking to you." ,said Mrs.Marcy.

Patty was still silent. She then turned her face away from the principal.

Then the principal shouted, "Patty look at me now!".

Patty didn't wanted to look at Mrs.Marcy.

"Fine,then, I'll call you're parents."decided Mrs.Marcy.

She was about to walk off to find the phone.

"Don't call my parents.",said Patty.

Mrs.Marcy turned around to her,

"Excuse me?", asked Mrs.Marcy.

"Don't call my parents...they don't understand...",finished Patty with a shaking voice.

"Oh Patty...they will understand!", yelled Mrs.Marcy.

"No I'm serious! I don't think you understand!",yelled Patty as she got up from her seat.

"Patty sit down this instant!" roared Mrs.Marcy.

The kid who was sitting right next to Patty watched the whole thing not knowing what to do .

"But,I'm telling you the truth ,my parents don't understand!",shouted Patty.

"Patty, if you're going to talk back to me,I have no choice but to suspend you!",yelled Mrs.Marcy.

Patty went completely silent as she sat back in her seat.

"Very well then...but you can suspend me anyway.",offered Patty.

Mrs.Marcy had her mouth open, shocked that Patty would accept her punishment.

"Alright then.",said Mrs.Marcy.

She went to the phone to tell Patty's parents that she had been suspended.


	13. Chapter 13:Where Is Patty

The Next Day~

When Rowely arrived at school, everything seemed...normal. The rumors of him and Patty being together somehow stopped. This made him happy. He couldn't wait to tell her as soon as he went inside the school building.Rowely looked up and down for Patty but there was no sign of her. The bell rung, that meant it was time to go to class for Rowely.

In The Classroom~

Rowely opened and shut the door to his classroom.

He went sit next to Greg,

"Hey buddy.",said Greg happily.

Rowely moved to sit down in his seat next to Greg,

"Hey.",said Rowely disappointedly.

He finally sat down

"What's wrong Rowely?",asked Greg.

He saw that Rowely is upset.

"Oh it's nothing Greg. Its just I hate to ask you this, where is Patty?",asked Rowely.

It made Greg silent.

"Dude, didnt you hear? She got suspended.",said Greg.

Rowely's eye's widened. It was too hard for him to believe.

"What the how!?",shouted Rowely in shock.

"She attacked another student I heard.", recalled Greg.

Rowely was speechless! He couldn't believe the news. The bell rang, which means class has started.


	14. Chapter 14: I Brought You Homework

Meanwhile At Patty's House~

Patty was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine and sighing to herself. After her parents found out she got suspended, they grounded her for a week. She decided that until she gets back to school she would search for where Phoebe,her older sister had gone.

Patty flipped through each page of the magazine. It was a magazine about celebrities, posing and looking happy.

It was kind of like whenever she had her friend,Holly, they would always go through the movie magazines. Holly would always bring up the fact that she would like to be an actress in Hollywood one day. Holly asks Patty what does she want to be when she grows up. Patty...couldn't think of anything.It didn't matter to Holly cause they were still friends. Whenever Patty thinks about her life, she thinks she would not go as far as Hollywood. Sometimes, when she's all by herself, she would often think to herself, since everybody, looks so happy in the magazine, she actually WOULD like to one day move out and model for magazines. When she thinks about her home life this would be would be her only escape...

Patty heard a knock downstairs. Knock,knock. Patty's head lifted up as she heard the knocking softly. Closing the magazine,she went to see who was there. She was hoping her parents finally returned with Phoebe.

As soon as she opened the door it was Rowely!

"Rowely, what are you doing here?",asked Patty.

"I heard you got suspended. So when the teacher gave us homework, I brought a homework sheet just for you.",said Rowely.

He handed Patty the sheet of homework.

"Wow, Rowely, I don't know what to say, but, thank you.",said Patty.

She took one look at the homework, then, looked up at Rowely. He was already smiling with slight blushing.

"Your welcome.",he said.

"I was thinking maybe everyday after school I can bring you homework at your place so you can do it before you get back to school.",shared Rowely.

"That sounds like a good idea.",said Patty with a smile.

as she somewhat kissed him on the cheek then went back inside Rowely couldn't help but even blushed more after Patty's kissed maybe Patty is someone who he should end up with after all.


End file.
